2010 PWI Top 500 Wrestlers
PWI has published its list of the top 500 professional wrestlers each year since 1991 in an annual special edition magazine called the PWI 500, this is the 2010 list. 1-50 *1. AJ Styles *2. John Cena *3. CM Punk *4. Randy Orton *5. Chris Jericho *6. Batista *7. Shinsuke Nakamura *8. The Undertaker *9. Kurt Angle *10. Sheamus *11. Triple H *12. The Miz *13. Rey Mysterio Jr. *14. Takashi Sugiura *15. Rob Van Dam *16. Dr. Wagner, Jr. *17. The Big Show *18. Edge *19. Tyler Black *20. Jeff Hardy *21. Jack Swagger *22. Christian *23. Abyss *24. Ryota Hama *25. Austin Aries *26. Kofi Kingston *27. John Morrison *28. Desmond Wolfe *29. Ultimo Guerrero *30. Drew McIntyre *31. Samoa Joe *32. Davey Richards *33. Mr. Anderson *34. Ted DiBiase Jr. *35. Hirooki Goto *36. D’Angelo Dinero *37. Eddie Edwards *38. Matt Morgan *39. Hiroshi Tanahashi *40. Yoshihiro Takayama *41. Cody Rhodes *42. Mistico *43. James Storm *44. Daniel Bryan *45. Douglas Williams *46. Roderick Strong *47. Christopher Daniels *48. Mesias *49. Eric Young *50. Dolph Ziggler 51-100 *51. Robert Roode *52. Naomichi Marufuji *53. Kevin Nash *54. Kevin Steen *55. R-Truth *56. Jeff Jarrett *57. Electroshock *58. Tyson Kidd *59. Montel Vontavious Porter *60. Sting *61. Adam Pearce *62. Jay Briscoe *63. Evan Bourne *64. Minoru Suzuki *65. Blue Demon Jr. *66. Matt Hardy *67. Rob Terry *68. Go Shiozaki *69. David Hart Smith *70. Satoshi Kojima *71. Hernandez *72. Cibernetico *73. Brother Devon *74. Chris Hero *75. Togi Makabe *76. Shelton Benjamin *77. Brother Ray *78. Yoshi Tatsu *79. Kane *80. Claudio Castagnoli *81. Volador Jr. *82. Takeshi Rikio *83. Dos Caras Jr. *84. JTG *85. Shad Gaspard *86. Mark Briscoe *87. Amazing Red *88. Alex Shelley *89. Mohammad Yone *90. Luke Gallows *91. La Sombra *92. Kazarian *93. Ezekiel Jackson *94. Carlito *95. Chris Sabin *96. Kenny King *97. Phil Shatter *98. BxB Hulk *99. Mark Henry *100. Heath Slater 101-150 *101. Colt Cabana *102. Homicide *103. Jon Moxley *104. Averno *105. Yuji Nagata *106. Delirious *107. Magnus *108. Jerry Lynn *109. Wade Barrett *110. Naruki Doi *111. Mephisto *112. Steve Corino *113. Goldust *114. Joe Hennig *115. Masakatsu Funaki *116. Max Buck *117. Zack Ryder *118. El Generico *119. Jeremy Buck *120. Keiji Mutoh *121. Suwama *122. Karl Anderson *123. Rhett Titus *124. Shannon Moore *125. Primo *126. William Regal *127. Yujiro *128. Erick Stevens *129. Brian Kendrick *130. The Great Khali *131. Tyson Dux *132. KENTA *133. Chessman *134. Jay Lethal *135. Orlando Jordan *136. Finlay *137. Toshiaki Kawada *138. Negro Casas *139. Rhino *140. Kensuke Sasaki *141. Justin Gabriel *142. Kenny Omega *143. Masato Tanaka *144. Paul London *145. Marco Corleone *146. Tetsuya Naito *147. Ray Gonzalez *148. La Parka *149. Joe Lider *150. Jimmy Jacobs 151-200 *151. Kaz Hayashi *152. Naoya Ogawa *153. Mikal Judas *154. Trent Beretta *155. Vladimir Kozlov *156. Katsuhiko Nakajima *157. Silver King *158. CIMA *159. Caylen Croft *160. Paul Birchall *161. Chuck Taylor *162. Perro Aguayo Jr. *163. Scott Steiner *164. Brett DiBiase *165. Brent Albright *166. Extreme Tiger *167. Tajiri *168. Vance Archer *169. Sean Waltman *170. Shawn Daivari *171. Joey Ryan *172. Chris Masters *173. Tomko *174. Sami Callihan *175. Latin Lover *176. Alex Koslov *177. Chavo Guerrero *178. Sonjay Dutt *179. Felino *180. Tyler Reks *181. Jun Akiyama *182. Martin Stone *183. Pac *184. Kiyoshi *185. Manabu Nakanishi *186. Petey Williams *187. Shinjiro Otani *188. Atlantis *189. Austin Creed *190. Necro Butcher *191. Drake Brewer *192. Giant Bernard *193. Tommy Dreamer *194. Stevie Richards *195. Joe E. Legend *196. Bison Smith *197. Darren Young *198. Nicho El Millionario *199. Blue Panther *200. Jason Hades 201-250 *201. Alex Riley *202. Kory Chavis *203. Arik Cannon *204. Cody Deaner *205. Jason Blade *206. Takeshi Morishima *207. David Otunga *208. Mr. Niebla *209. Kaval *210. Jack Evans *211. Jon Davis *212. Toru Yano *213. Osamu Nishimura *214. Mike Knox *215. Ryusuke Taguchi *216. Rasche Brown *217. Prince Devitt *218. Skip Sheffield *219. Ultimo Gladiator *220. Icarus *221. Shawn Spears *222. Mike Quackenbush *223. Jesse Neal *224. Teddy Hart *225. 2 Cold Scorpio *226. Gran Akuma *227. Yuko Miamoto *228. Tommaso Ciampa *229. Kohei Sato *230. Okada *231. Scott Lost *232. Hector Garza *233. Tiger Mask IV *234. Maasaki Mochizuki *235. Brodie Lee *236. Super Crazy *237. Billy Ken Kid *238. Percy Watson *239. Lince Dorado *240. Mascara Dorado *241. T.J. Cannon *242. Dragon Kid *243. Zorro *244. Ruckus *245. Drake Younger *246. Shocker *247. Raven *248. Oliver John *249. B-Boy *250. Kota Ibushi 251-300 251. El Hijo Del Santo 252. Eddie Kingston 253. N8 Mattson 254. Rocky Romero 255. Curt Hawkins 256. Cody Hawk 257. Masahiro Chono 258. B.J. 259. Jigsaw 260. Rey Bucanero 261. Koji Kanemoto 262. Johnny Devine 263. Bruce Maxwell 264. El Sensacional Carlitos 265. Akebono 266. Christopher Gray 267. Ryan Eagles 268. Sterling James Keenan 269. El Terrible 270. Ares 271. Michael Elgin 272. Sebastian Suave 273. Yamato 274. Texano Jr. 275. Tommy Taylor 276. Hallowicked 277. Vampiro 278. Mike Rollins 279. Metal Master 280. Josh Daniels 281. Dustin Cutler 282. Derek Wylde 283. Johnny Curtis 284. Nick Gage 285. Shadow Jackson 286. Brandon Cutler 287. Darrin Corbin 288. Jimmy Wang Yang 289. Quiet Storm 290. Tursas 291. Jules Uso 292. Ace Rockwell 293. Ryan Kruz 294. Pepper Parks 295. Konnan 296. Jimmy Uso 297. Sean Morley 298. Johnny Prime 299. Slam Master J 300. Glen Osbourne 301-350 301. Xtremo 302. Joey Mercury 303. Rory McAllister 304. Rob Eckos 305. Brandon Bonham 306. Mike Mondo 307. Robbie McAllister 308. Aden Chambers 309. Benjamin Boone 310. Harley Jackson 311. Prince Nana 312. Billy Bax 313. Shark Boy 314. Strongman 315. Jimmy Rave 316. Scorpio Sky 317. Jushin Liger 318. Shaun Tempers 319. Johnny Kashmere 320. Jackson Andrews 321. The Blue Meanie 322. Jimmy DeMarco 323. Dragon Rojo Jr. 324. Bo Rotundo 325. KC Kea 326. Spike Dudley 327. Dal Knox 328. Brandon Locke 329. Ron Zombie 330. Matt Cross 331. Duke Rotundo 332. Matt Walsh 333. La Mascara 334. Brad Attitude 335. Silas Young 336. TJ Perkins 337. Sangre Azteca 338. Glamour Boy Shane 339. Phil Atlas 340. Tim Donst 341. Egotistico Fantastico 342. Leo Kruger 343. Michael Tarver 344. Tommy Thunda 345. Kimo 346. Tito Colon 347. Trik Davis 348. Ryan McBride 349. J.D. Maverick 350. Santino Marella 351-400 351. Truitt Fields 352. The Sheik 353. Nicky Benz 354. L.A. Park 355. Gregory Helms 356. Frankie the Mobster 357. Sinn Bodhi 358. Hunico 359. Pat Buck 360. Mahoney 361. Jeremy Vain 362. Don Paysan 363. Johnny Gargano 364. Richie Steamboat 365. Caprice Coleman 366. Mason Ryan 367. Savio Vega 368. Charley Manson 369. Jonny Puma 370. Josh Alexander 371. T.J. Mack 372. Marshall Gambino 373. Chasyn Rance 374. Shane Haste 375. Bobby Dempsey 376. Matt Burns 377. Kirby Mack 378. Ryoji Sai 379. Danny Daniels 380. Derrick Bateman 381. Asylum 382. Kevin Grace 383. Lynx 384. Mike Tobin 385. Tank 386. Ultimo Dragon 387. Marion Fontaine 388. Zaquary Springate III 389. Matt Riviera 390. Chase Del Monte 391. Ricky Reyes 392. Kenzo Suzuki 393. Simon Sez 394. Vance Nevada 395. Joey Knight 396. Orien Bishop 397. Aero Star 398. John McChesney 399. Robin Knightwing 400. Bazooka Joe 401-450 401. Titan 402. Big E Langston 403. Damien Slater 404. Rudy Switchblade 405. Josef Von Schmidt 406. Matt Logan 407. Ricochet 408. Alex Price 409. Thumbtack Jack 410. Tyler Veritas 411. Mega 412. Scotty Mac 413. Eric Cooper 414. Kid Kash 415. Grizzly Redwood 416. Bryan Logan 417. Adam Cole 418. Nick Logan 419. Papadon 420. Breaker Morant 421. Vinny Dunn 422. Scott Zenzen 423. Bruiser Bennett 424. Steve O 425. Jake O’Reilly 426. Freak Nastty 427. Jimmy Cicero 428. Kamikaze 429. Bobby Shields 430. Hiram Tua 431. Eddie Taurus 432. Mikaze 433. Tony Stetson 434. Chris Rockwell 435. Slim J 436. Donny Marlow 437. Davey Deluxeo 438. Rudy Parker 439. Samuel Elias 440. Ernie Ballz 441. Joe Bravo 442. Robbie Gilmore 443. Ryan Sawyer 444. Wall Calrissian 445. Ananzi 446. Aaron Stevens 447. Mike Sydal 448. Alex Anthony 449. Colin Delaney 450. Cable Jones 451-500 451. Conrad Tanner 452. Wes Brisco 453. Titus O’Neil 454. Reiko DMF 455. Dan Eckos 456. Ron Falco 457. Handsome Johnny 458. Vince Beach 459. Corey Hollis 460. Tommy Mack 461. Bill Collier 462. Kwan Chang 463. Mozart Fontaine 464. Scott Chase 465. Barry Ryte 466. Crisifix 467. Don Vega 468. Steve Madison 469. Chris Black 470. Mike Posey 471. Kid America 472. Eli Cottonwood 473. Scott Wright 474. Crazzy Steve 475. J.T. Playa 476. Cameron Thomas 477. Prince Iaukea 478. Marc Mandrake 479. Ray Alexander 480. J.B. Trask 481. Rip Impact 482. Brian Millonas 483. A.J. Strokes 484. Phil Latio 485. Malachi 486. Chris Cooper 487. Primo Scordino 488. Barry Hardy 489. Hellcat 490. Shockwave the Robot 491. Robert Roma 492. Billy Gibbs 493. Steve Kruz 494. Mr. Ooh La La 495. Super Sweet 496. Brandon Thurston 497. Gabe Saint 498. Kliff Hanger 499. Peter B. Beautiful 500. Barry Wolf Category:PWI 500 Category:PWI Top Lists